


Traffic Jam

by Antares_28



Series: Sanvers Family [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fun, Grumpy Maggie, Sanvers - Freeform, Teasing, car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares_28/pseuds/Antares_28
Summary: Alex and Maggie are stuck in traffic as they come back home after a relaxing week spent in Jamaica.Or, Maggie is a pouting grump and Alex can't help but love her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody :)
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this story and I hope you'll have fun as well!
> 
> Let me know what you think about it, enjoy :)

_ Overturned semi on the I-405. All northbound traffic is at a complete standstill as cleanup crews work as quickly as they can to clear the wreck. Seek alternate routes. _

“Shit,” Maggie Sawyer practically punches the volume knob, turning the radio off, and she sighs heavily, staring at the long line of cars and trucks stretching ahead of her across all three lanes and behind her. She then looks to Alex sitting in the passenger seat next to her, slouched down so her feet are resting above the glove box compartment in front of her and her eyes are closed. “That sucks,” she bluntly tells her. “Besides, we should have taken our motorbikes.”

Alex Danvers smiles faintly, her eyes remaining closed. “We’re not in a hurry,” she reminds Maggie. “Besides, we have luggage and bags. How could have we carried them on a motorbike?”

Maggie sighs, before grumbling, “Just because we’re not in a hurry doesn’t mean that I want to sit here for hours.”

Then, she rolls down the windows of the car and then turns the engine off, not wanting the car to overheat. At least it isn’t too hot or freezing outside. A soft, cool breeze is blowing and it rustles strands of Alex’s hair. “Don’t go to sleep,” she says, looking back towards her.

Alex smiles again. “Why not? I have to ask your permission to sleep, Sawyer?”

“Because I’m bored,” she answers, pouting and Alex can’t help but laugh and finally she opens her eyes, turning her head to look at Maggie.

“You haven’t finished your book. You can read that,” she suggests, glancing towards the backseat where their bags from the trip they have just returned from are tossed.

“I read on the plane. I’m sick of reading,” she sighs and then leaning down, she tugs on the lever and moves the seat as far back as it can go, unbuckling her seatbelt as well and stretching her legs. “You slept on the plane, Danvers. How can you still be tired?” She asks.

“Because my very talented girlfriend decided to turn our relaxing vacation in Jamaica into a sex marathon,” Alex laughs a little and Maggie grins, unapologetically.

“Were you trying to break some sort of record I wasn’t aware of?” Alex teases.

“I didn’t hear you complaining,” Maggie raises her eyebrow, shrugging.

“Of course I didn’t complain. Just because at the time, you were giving me orgasms and how could I complain about that?” Alex wonders. “But now, thanks to you, I’m exhausted and I’m sore and I feel like I need another vacation to recuperate from the sex-filled-week you took me on.”

Maggie grins again, showing her adorable dimples. Alex probably loves them more than Maggie herself.

She then settles back in her seat, slouching a bit down like Alex is. If someone asks, she can say – with complete honesty and without hesitation – that that past week with Alex has probably been the best week of her life.

Maggie has been with Alex for over a year now – closer to two already – and their life together is just perfect.

Things haven’t always been so smooth and easy, especially during the first months they were together. Alex was very self-conscious and kind of intimidated by the whole-getting-intimate-part, but Maggie had been patient and more than understanding. Tiny, little steps until an utterly great life together. Maggie and Alex are definitely, and without a doubt, meant to be. They both are brilliant, smart, badass. And maybe they are kind of hard headed, borderline sociopathic and obsessed with work as well.

Speaking of which, neither could actually remember the last time they took more than two days in a row off from work and when Alex saw an ad for the Caribbean, all Maggie immediately thought about was her girlfriend in a bikini and she booked airplane tickets and a hotel room almost immediately. The next day, they spoke with their respective bosses and two days later, they were on a flight to Jamaica where Maggie had gotten them a beautiful suite in a luxurious resort. And of course, as soon as Alex changed into her new gray and black bikini, they wound up not leaving the room for the next three days. The only reason they finally did leave the room was because Alex threatened Maggie bodily harm if she didn’t go to the beach at least one time while there.

Thinking back on the past week, the food and the beaches and the ocean and Alex in a bikini and, of course, the endless rounds of making love, Maggie smiles a little. “I had fun,” she says.

Alex smiles, too. “I had fun, too. This should become a yearly thing for us.”

Maggie nods and she likes the idea of being with Alex for this to be something they do together every year and even though they have been together for almost two years and even live together now, it’s still something that a part of herself doesn’t know if she should get used to or not. She wants to get used to it. More than anything. Maggie’s relationships have never lasted for so long, thus she doesn’t want to screw it up.

She looks back towards the traffic stretching in front and behind them and she sighs. Most of the cars and trucks around them have also turned off their engines. Traffic heading southbound speeds past and Maggie envies them. She just wants to get home,  take a long hot shower and unpack and relax. Maggie is a control freak and she is used to being in charge or taking command, having a say in everything that happens.

She hates just sitting here, not moving, not being able to do anything.

“What if we go out and show them our badges?”

“Don’t even think about it, detective. It would be an abuse of power and I won’t allow it.”

“And what will you do to stop me?” Maggie challenges her with a smirk.

Alex gives her a big toothy smile, “Well, I’ll forbid you sex, you are even too easy to bribe.”

“You’ll never do it, Danvers,” Maggie gasps, almost scandalized. “I am too good and you cannot resist me.”

She begins to tap her fingers on her thighs, slowly creeping up. She then brushes her hand against Alex’s groin and she gasps.

“Stop it, Maggie,” Alex sighs and reaches over, covering her hand with hers and pulling it towards her lap. “I am not having sex with you, Maggie Sawyer. It’s broad daylight and we’re stuck in a traffic jam. No sex. Got it?” She frowns at her sternly and it only makes her grin.

“Stop using that tone then if you actually don’t want to have sex,” Maggie smirks. “You know how hot it gets me when you act all bossy on me, just like the first time we met.”

Alex’s cheeks explode with a blush and Maggie nearly laughs. Powerful agent Danvers and rebel Detective Sawyer is one of their favorite role-plays, not that they have to role-play to keep the sex interesting. It certainly makes things fun, though.

“Just relax, Maggie. We’re almost home,” she says, switching the subject.

“No, we’re not. We have at least another twenty minutes and that’s if traffic would start moving. You insisted on a house that’s on the beach, in the middle of nowhere,” she reminds her.

Alex’s mouth falls open. “You’re the one who wanted a house so we wouldn’t be near anyone. If I remember correctly-” and they both know she does. “-you said you hated people and you wanted me all to yourself.”

Maggie shakes her head, smirking. “That doesn’t sound like me.”

Alex rolls her eyes but she smiles as she shakes her head, resting it against the seat’s headrest behind her. Maggie’s hand is still resting on her lap and Alex begins to draw random nonsensical patterns into her palm with her index finger. She sighs again and shifts in her seat.

Maggie tries to close her eyes, tries to relax but she’s too restless. Too bored. She tries to concentrate on Alex’s finger tracing the lines of her palm and it takes her a minute but she eventually realizes that her finger is moving as if she’s writing something. She keeps her eyes closed and tries to figure out what Alex is writing. It’s the same word, over and over again.

When she figures it out, Maggie stiffens and she bites down on her lower lip, trying not to laugh. She opens her eyes and whips her head to look over at Alex.

“Alexandra Danvers, where did you learn that word?” She asks and she can’t contain her laughter.

“I love when you do that,” Alex says and she rubs her palm against Maggie’s as if she’s erasing the dirty word she has just written. “You act like I have no idea what sex is.”

“Oh, trust me, babe,” Maggie smirks at her. “I know you know exactly what sex is. You’re actually pretty good at it.”

Alex pushes her in the shoulder. “Pretty good?”

“Thank god the windows are rolled down. Your ego is sucking all of the air,” Maggie grumbles and Alex leans across the middle console towards her, wrapping her arms around her, squeezing her tightly. And then her fingers dive down and attack her sides. “Alex!” She shrieks, laughing and twisting, trying to get away from her but she’s trapped and the front seat is too small. “Alex, stop! Stop it!”

“Say it.” Alex is smiling against her ear, her fingers never stopping their torture of her. “Come on, Maggie.”

“You’re far more than pretty good!” Maggie shouts and the tickling immediately stops.

She is laughing and breathless, panting, but Alex leans in and kisses her nonetheless. She doesn’t seem to mind and her arms loop around her neck, meeting her lips with hers, her lips curved into a smile and she smiles against hers. The kisses are slow, lazy. They have all of the time in the world to kiss, sitting idle on the expressway, no one around them moving. Maggie wonders why she hadn’t thought of just making out with her sooner.

“Folks! We’re cleaning it up as quickly as we can!”

Maggie and Alex’s lips separate as they see a uniformed police officer walking between the lanes of cars, shouting to everyone.

“Please! Remain patient and we’ll get you moving along shortly!”

Maggie sighs, pulling away from Alex, sitting back in her seat. Shortly. Yeah, right.

She is still catching her breath, as Alex kisses her palm, before putting her hand on her lap again.

“I’m glad we don’t have work tomorrow. Gives us one more day to recover,” she says, resuming drawing patterns on Maggie’s hand, refraining from scripting more dirty words.

“And Kara’s been leaving the mail on the kitchen table for us like I told her to do?” She asks.

Maggie smirks. “Babe, you gave her a list of instructions three pages long. What makes you think she actually followed any of it? She probably just went to our place to kidnap Gertie and bring her at her place.”

Alex snickers, nodding. Kara is practically in love with their chocolate Labrador Retriever.

“It was the first time we left the house and I’m anal. We know her,” Alex shrugs.

“Speaking of your sister, can’t you call her so that she will come and save us?” Maggie asks and Alex raises her eyebrow, giving her a stern look.

“You have Angry Birds on your phone. Play that,” Alex suggests.

Maggie shakes her head. “Don’t feel like it,” she says and Alex almost laughs because her lips are sticking out in a pout and she is even cuter than Kara.

“Tell me something,” Maggie looks back to her, turning in her seat so her back is resting more against the door and he’s facing her.

“The first time you brought me to the alien bar, I came with my Ducati to impress you.” Alex says bluntly.

“Seriously?” Maggie widens her eyes and then laughs. “Well, you certainly succeeded.”

“I don’t know,” she replies, shrugging. “There is this tiny part of me which was intrigued by you, even though… well, even though I didn’t even know I was gay at that time,” Alex is nervously chuckling and Maggie gives her a sweet look.

Alex can kill aliens who are bigger and stronger than her without blinking and she always puts on the mask of the impressive and strong special agent around everybody, except Maggie. Even with Kara, Alex doesn’t allow herself to show her vulnerable part.

“I’ve never imagined myself being in a relationship with anybody, and I was used to the idea of spending the rest of my life defeating aliens and and protecting Kara. Nothing else, nothing more,” her voice is becoming a little broken and Maggie can tell she is getting emotional. Just another side hidden from almost everyone. “But then, you happened. And you truly saw me. You, this gorgeous, witty and brilliant woman, wanted me. I was not your second choice. With you I can be myself with all my fears and doubts… I don’t have to be perfect.”

Maggie stares at her, and Alex doesn’t know what she is thinking.

“Maggie, say something,” she whispers.

How did that happen? They were having fun, laughing and joking, and now, everything is way too serious and she isn’t saying anything.

Maggie leans over suddenly and pops open the glove box. Without a word, she digs around, looking through the papers she has shoved in there and then Alex gasps when she pulls out a small velvet ring box. Maggie closes the glove box and remains leaning close to her.

Alex can’t breathe. She tries but her lungs and heart seem to have seized in her chest. It isn’t real. It isn’t truly happening.  Did Maggie have that planned? For how long? Alex can’t stop staring at the ring box in her hand. Is there even a ring in there? Is she doing what she thinks she is? She really needs her to say something.

Maggie gently pries the lid of the box open and she doesn’t look away from Alex’s face. She stares at the ring nestled inside – the ring Maggie spent three hours shopping for last month; the ring she has held onto, waiting for the perfect moment to present it to her; the ring that when she saw it, she thought of no one but Alex.

Alex can’t help but gasp. It’s an oval cut moonstone on a platinum band and there are so many diamonds around it , the sun catches it and it seems to light up the entire car.

Alex can’t breathe and tears sting her eyes and she lifts them to look at Maggie, her eyes intent on her.

“Maggie,” she whispers but she’s too afraid to say anything past that.

“You’re pretty perfect for me, Danvers,” Maggie says and gently pulls the ring from the box. “I was going to ask you in Jamaica, I kept waiting for the perfect opportunity but… I don’t know. That, here, with you, that is what we are. Just talking and having fun and being stupid together no matter where we are. That is us.” Maggie is quiet for a moment but then she shakes her head. “I’m not making any sense, am I?” She asks her.

“No, no, you are,” Alex’s hands rest on her shoulders. “Perfect sense,” she then smiles, exhaling, almost laughing because it is really happening and her heart has begun to beat again – rapidly, pounding in her chest. “Are you going to ask?”

“Ask what?” Maggie grins and those ridiculously cute dimples appear again and Alex sighs heavily, rolling her eyes and pinching her shoulder.

Maggie dives in and kisses her swiftly on the lips. “Will you marry me?” She whispers, her nose nudging against hers, their lips parted so the air between them is shared.

“Can I think about it?” Alex teases and then she shrieks when Maggie lets out something of a growl and her fingers are going to attack her side to tickle her.

“Yes! Yes, Maggie! Yes!” Alex shouts and her fingers stop immediately as her mouth covers her.

Alex sinks into the kiss, throwing her arms around Maggie’s neck and her body leans heavily into hers, pinning her back against her door. Blindly, not wanting to pull her lips from hers, Maggie fumbles with her hand but finally gets the ring sliding onto her left third finger. Alex squeals against her lips and she grins before cupping the back of her head with her hand and kissing her deeply.

They hear a blare of horns around them but their eyes remain closed and their lips continue kissing, caressing, brushing together.

“I think traffic is beginning to move,” Alex murmurs against her.

Maggie doesn’t open her eyes to look. Instead, her other hand drops down to her thigh, caressing it.

She doesn’t lift her mouth from hers. “Fuck them. They can wait a little while longer,” she says and Alex giggles.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!!
> 
> As always, feel free to send me prompst about those two cuties.  
> And add me on Tumbrl, if you want to ramble about them. This is my profile: http://ms-hgolightly.tumblr.com/


End file.
